just_between_usfandomcom-20200215-history
Madi Ying
Madi-Mae Renia Ying (née Williams) is the main protagonist in Book 2 of Just Between Us. She is 31-years-old and is one of the librarians at the San Diego Public Library. Madi is also a Medium. She is married to Lal Ying, their child is Wen Qian “Wendy” Ying. Aster and Maya are her parents-in-law. Appearance Madi has artificially-dyed dark brown hair (her former hair color was a lighter shade of brown) that goes just past her shoulders. She also has large eyes with dark, dark brown irises. She keeps her hair either down, in a bun (as seen in her wedding photos), or in a ponytail. Her skin is tan from the California sun with a bit of a yellow complexion due to her Korean decent. She is normally seen wearing a sundress of some sorts, or jeans and a T-shirt (sometimes Lal’s). Personality Madi-Mae Renia Williams was born on November 19, 1989 to Catarina Williams andMartin Williams in the small town of Saint Marys, Georgia. With her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck at birth, choking her for seven minutes, she managed to stay between life and death for seven minutes, long enough for her to stay alive but to see the dead; she became a Medium. Though this vital fact didn’t change the life of her early infancy and toddler-hood, it did start to fatally change her life when she turned six years of age. One day, when she was playing on the playground at the school she was attending, she saw the figure of her childhood friend, Andi, playing on the playground. Six months earlier, Andi had died from excess blood-loss from the head due to a car crash on the street the school was located on. When she realized this, and the fact that Andi was talking to her, seeing her, she ran home in a state of horror, automatically telling her parents. Hearing this incident, they tried to assure her that the sun was making her see things, for it was a clear, sunny day. But, when hearing of similar incidents more often as the weeks went on, Madi’s parents sent her to her guidance councilor in a desperate attempt to help her. When the guidance councilor suggested that Madi sees a psychiatrist after one meeting, her parents eagerly agreed, thinking it was the best for her. At the age of twelve, after spending about five years of seeing her psychiatrist, Madi discovered what her parents were doing, “trying” to help something she knew she couldn’t help. So, instead of visiting her psychiatrist like her parents thought she would, she began to research more about this “mental disfunction” she had been witnessing. Taking notes on any spare paper she could find, she pieced together the fragments of information she could discover in the next few weeks, finally discovering she was called a “Medium”: someone that sees spirits, the deceased. Knowing her parents would never believe her, she kept this to herself. When the superintendent of the school district Madi was attending heard of her monthly psychiatrist-meetings and what her parents have told Madi’s psychiatrist, he suggested that she be removed from her academics to help her “mental disfunction” before she focuses on school again. Since she didn’t have any source of information to learn, she became dependent on the library, listening in on what students - who were studying at the library - were learning, educating herself accordingly. At the age of eighteen, Madi moved out of her parents’s house, moving across the country to Oakland, California, needing a change of scenery because of the memories, but similar temperatures to Saint Marys. Since then, Madi hasn’t talked or had any contact with her parents or anyone of her hometown, except Andi, who tags along with her wherever she goes, claiming that it’s fun wherever she goes, whatever she does. She graduated as an English Major from the San Francisco State University. Meeting the Yings construction